Kurumi Tokisaki
nya }} is the third Spirit to appear. The most brutal Spirit in the series, as well as the only one that Shido has been unable to seal as of now. She is also the first Spirit to appear as an antagonist in the Date A Live series. Summary Mana reported that Kurumi Tokisaki is the most dangerous Spirit known, who has personally killed over 10,000 people (not including spacequake victims). Kurumi Tokisaki used unstated and unexplained methods to personally transfer into Shido Itsuka's high school and classroom so that she could get closer to him. Her purposes and reasons for transferring were simple: consume Shido Itsuka, and in doing so, gain the sealed Spirit's mana that he had sealed. During the time when Kurumi was a Raizen high school student, she almost succeeded in consuming Shido. However she was forced to retreat after being overwhelmed by Kotori's destructive power. She claims that it was simply because she wasn't prepared to face her, but later retorted that she could defeat Kotori if she had more time stored up. Later, it was revealed (at the end of Volume 4) that Kurumi has a conversation with a mysterious being and seemed like she was talking to herself (in which she wasn’t.) She stated her true purpose/goal was for seeking Shido out and revealed that her true goal was to use her 12th bullet to travel back in time 30 years ago and kill the First Spirit. To do that, she requires a large amount of spirit mana which she doesn't have. which is why she wants to consume Shido who holds the spirit mana of three spirits within him for her to be able to use the 12th bullet and still have power left over to kill the First Spirit. She reappears during the beginning of Miku Truth and offered to help Shido rescue Tohka from the hands of the DEM. It was later revealed that her real objective was to use Shido as a distraction for her to have a chance to search for the Second Spirit, the only one who knew the whereabouts of the First Spirit. In Volume 10, Origami finds Kurumi and requested to be sent to the past with the power of Kurumi's Twelfth Bullet -Yud Bet-. Kurumi jokingly asks Origami if she wanted to go back so that she can see Shido when he was an innocent child, in which Origami replied that she wished to go back five years ago to kill the Spirit that murdered her parents, thus changing the past. After considering Origami's position, Kurumi eventually agreed to send Origami to the past and told Origami that she was using the former AST wizard as a test subject for the Twelfth Bullet, and that she would use Origami's spiritual energy to power the time travel. Origami remained adamant and assured Kurumi that she was ready to pay the price as long as she was sent back before the incident five years ago. Then, Kurumi summoned Zafkiel and shot Origami with the Twelfth Bullet. After seeing Origami went inverse during the night, she took the chance while the other Spirits are fighting Ellen and the Inversed Origami to talk with Shido. Kurumi told him that everything he did will become meaningless once Origami went inverse and wondered what did Origami found out at that time. She then proceeds to shoot Shido with the Ninth Bullet alongside the Twelfth Bullet, sending him to five years in the past to find out the reason for Origami's inversing. Since she shot Shido with her Ninth Bullet, she is able to share her senses with him despite being in a different time axis. After finding out the truth, she helps Shido realize that he's the reason for Origami's change in personality, and then has him look for herself from 5 years ago so he can do the time travel again without wasting anymore of his power. Appearance Kurumi is "A girl with astonishing beauty," as described by Shido. She appears to be elegant and has very good manners. She has long, black hair usually tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is red tinted while her left eye appears as a gold, inorganic clock face. The clock's position represent her "time" and is covered by bangs, which are only revealed when she transforms into her Spirit form. The Astral Dress Kurumi wears is made out of orange and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a crimson and black collar on her neck. Kurumi's height is stated to be 157cm, and her three sizes are B85/W59/H87. When not in her Spirit form, Kurumi usually tends to wear either the female winter uniform of Raizen High School, or a black Gothic Lolita dress. Personality Kurumi is a person whose personality is hard to read. She possesses a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust, which is something that she shares with most of the other Spirits in their debut. She is a skilled actress, capable of putting on the façade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to, which is shown when she registered as a student at the Raizen High School, and speaks in a polite manner. However, under that mask lies a psychotic woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, regarding them as a food source to restore her own time, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. In addition, a good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to go back in time, kill the First Spirit, and prevent the spacequakes from ever happening and saving millions of lives in the process. This goal made call her a kind person, albeit sarcastically. In hindsight, Kurumi possesses some degree of innocence that her psychotic behavior has not entirely ruined; she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. She once slaughtered four humans not because she needed to replenish her time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance at redemption, as Shido was able to speak with one of her many timelines and nearly convinced her before the true Kurumi interrupted. However, despite the fact she doesn't kill without a reason and her redeeming qualities, Kurumi doesn't seem to think of herself as a good person and even seems to hate being called one. When Shido stated that he will not give up on her despite her being a murderer, she responded by using her city of devouring time on the students of Raizen High School. She even summoned a spacequake to kill them all in an attempt to make him give up on her. Also, when called her a kind person, her initial response was to attempt to shoot her. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds even more complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. It's also hinted that the experiences a clone has affects the main one since, after helping Shido locate Tohka (so that Kurumi could track the Second Spirit) and parting ways, Kurumi was shown talking to her clones and was happy because she had received a pat on the head from Shido. Some of her clones also hint of what her former personality was; the clone that Shido faced on the school rooftop nearly agreed to letting Shido save her, and the clone from Kurumi Star Festival (the very same clone Shido reasoned with on the school rooftop) was very cheerful and became slightly emotional when saddened. Shido's kindness towards Kurumi have proven to be beneficial to both her and everyone around her as they are no longer in constant danger; a major sign of her kindness was shown at the end of Volume 6, where she offered Shido help to rescue Tohka. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Shido—aside from her heavily hinted feelings towards him, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured him yet, even when doing so would allow her to accomplish her goals near-instantly. Kurumi appears to have a particular liking for cats, as shown by her brutally murdering a group of men who were shooting at one with pellet guns. In an Omake, it is shown that she can be quite embarrassed about this, as when she was caught by Shido and Tohka, she ended up going so far as to have one of her clones pretend to be the real her and "dispose" her so that she could get out of the situation without ruining her reputation. History Background According to Nia, Kurumi was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reasons, she bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing Zafkiel, turning her into a Spirit. It is unknown if she also lost her memories like most of the other Spirits did following their transformation. At some point, using her ability to make clones, Kurumi created a huge information network. Eventually she discovered that all Spirits came from the First Spirit. Viewing the existence of Spirits as a mistake, she planned to use her Angel to travel back to when he/she first appeared and kill him/her. She and her clones began to prey on humans to gain enough time to use it, taking many lives in the process. However, the many lives she took attracted the attention of DEM, who sent Mana Takamiya after her. They fought many battles, during which Mana always killed her. However, unbeknownst to Mana, she was actually just killing Kurumi's clones. appeared before Kurumi at some unknown point in time and told her about Shido Itsuka and the Spirit mana sealed inside his body. Having nothing to lose, Kurumi infiltrated Raizen High School through unknown means in order to confirm if this story was true. Kurumi Killer Kurumi first made her appearance in the story as a new transfer student to Raizen High School. Here, she boldly announced herself being a Spirit in front of all her classmates, surprising Shido and Tohka and angering Origami. Immediately afterwards, she approached Shido and asked him to show her around the school. Thanks to a mistake by Ratatoskr, Shido accidentally asked to see her panties, which Kurumi teasingly decided to comply to. However, she was stopped by a frantic Shido. Throughout the conversation, Shido was startled that Kurumi was the one aggressive in trying to seduce him. However, their conversation was cut short by Origami and Tohka, whom both fell from the closet that they were eavesdropping from. After school, Kurumi kills three delinquents that she met while walking along the streets and is then confronted by Mana Takamiya. Origami, having heard Mana’s report, is surprised to see Kurumi appear the next day at school. Confronted by Origami, Kurumi easily forced her into a corner by summoning numerous hands from her shadows. Here, Kurumi revealed that she is after Shido. Since Shido was forced to take on a triple date, he had to use Franxius’s teleporter to constantly shift between Kurumi, Origami, and Tohka. During her date with Shido, Fraxinus’s decision caused them to go to a lingerie store. In an attempt to test how far Kurumi would actually go, they gave the command for Shido to ask her to put on very revealing underwear. Much to everyone’s surprise, Kurumi actually complied with the task. However, the date took a darker turn after Shido was forced to momentarily leave for another date. After Shido leaves Kurumi, she finds some boys shooting at a stray cat and convinces them to let her play with them. Ratatoskr loses sight of Kurumi as Origami and Tohka run into each other. After they both proclaim they are trying to find Shido for their date, Origami runs off concerned there may Shido may be in danger. Shido returns to look for Kurumi, but instead finds blood, body parts, and Kurumi preparing to kill a man. As she holds Shido within her clutches, Mana Takamiya intervenes wearing her CR-Unit. Mana Takamiya kills Kurumi and explains everything to Shido. After that he is forced away, he then avoids Origami and Tohka. Tohka finds out the reason for Shido's behavior and went to his house in an attempt to try to cheer him up. After gaining some insight to Kurumi, the next day Shido declares to Kurumi that he'll save her. Kurumi goes to the school rooftop to encase the school in her , which she uses to slowly steal the time of those stepping within the boundary of her shadow. At the same time, Mana is currently confronting Kotori about Ratatoskr and attempts to use it as leverage against Kotori so she'll release Shido from the potential danger he's in. While Kurumi is threatening the school and the town, Origami and Tohka are engaging in battles with other copies of Kurumi. Shido seemingly manages to convince Kurumi, only for her to be killed by another Kurumi. It’s revealed that the hands in Kurumi's shadow are actually the hands of other copies of herself Mana arrives again and immediately cuts off Kurumi’s arm, which she then quickly restores by rewinding time using the fourth bullet . She then proceeds to reveal that Mana has only been killing her clones, and that she doesn’t even take her seriously. Freezing Mana in place by using the seventh bullet , she then easily defeated her with a barrage of bullets. Tohka and Origami show up, but are immediately restrained by Kurumi’s copies. As Kurumi takes everyone as hostages, she attempts to summon a spacequake to destroy the entire town. However, Kotori appears and cancels of the spacequake with her own spacequake, having taken back her Spirit powers from Shido temporarily to fight Kurumi. Itsuka Sister Continuing from the previous volume, Kurumi is confronted by Kotori, who had taken back her powers from Shido. During their battle, Kurumi briefly gained the advantage by using her seventh bullet to freeze Kotori in place. Summoning numerous clones, Kurumi attacked Kotori with a barrage of bullets. Kotori fell over from Kurumi's attack, but Kotori's healing flames enables her to heal from her wounds. Then, the shocked Kurumi sent her copies to capture Shido, but he was pushed away by Kotori and the copies were killed. Kotori transformed her angel into cannon mode and prepared to launch her attack. Frightened, Kurumi summoned her copies to shield her. The resulting blast destroyed a quarter of Zafkiel and cost Kurumi her left arm. As Kotori prepared to deal the final blow, Shido immediately stood in front of Kurumi to shield her. Knowing that Kotori is no longer herself, he tries to reason with her not to kill Kurumi. After the shot was launched, Kotori suddenly regained consciousness. At the last moment, she changed the direction of the shot, hence saving Kurumi’s life. After the clash with Origami in the park, Kurumi was seen at a rooftop slowly regaining the amount of “time” she had lost during her fight with Kotori. There, a mysterious silhouette appeared asking how it had went with Shido. Apparently, this being was the one who had told Kurumi about Shido’s existence and ability to seal spirits. When questioned by the mysterious person about her goals for seeking out Shido. She stated her true purpose/goal was to consume Shido and use him as fuel for the 12th bullet, which would allow her to travel back in time 30 years ago and kill the First Spirit. She believes that the results of her actions would prevent the birth of future calamities that mankind calls Spirits. The mysterious person mocks Kurumi for being “surprisingly gentle”, before disappearing into the shadows.Light Novel Volume 4, Epilogue Miku Lily Kurumi appears briefly at the end of the volume. With Tohka being captured by DEM, the Fraxinus crew under Miku's influence, and Miku in pursuit of Shido, Kurumi appears and offers a desperate Shido her aid. Miku Truth Kurumi and Shido decided the best course of action is to convince Miku to help leave them alone as they attempt to save Tohka from DEM. After arriving at Miku’s home, Kurumi relentlessly teases Shido about both “Shiori” and the size of Miku’s bra. However, the teasing was cut short, as they found a CD and a mysterious photo. Kurumi uses the Tenth Bullet -Yud- on the photo and CDs to peek into Miku's past, but the sound of Miku's Army Breaker Diva interrupts Kurumi before she can explain to Shido about Miku's oddity. Knowing that soon everyone in the area will be after them, Shido and Kurumi decide to confront Miku directly. As Kurumi and Shido stand against tens of thousands of people brainwashed by Miku, Kurumi summons her to take care of the mindless masses. However, Miku's manages to give the people enough strength to overcome Kurumi's City of Devouring Time. Surprised, Miku boasts that her isn't limited to enchanting people. Not one to be easily impressed, Kurumi and promptly summons her past selves. The area immediately becomes engulfed in darkness as the battle begins. With Yoshino and the Yamai twins busy fighting against the myriads of Kurumi selves, Shido is quickly taken to where Miku is by one of the past selves under the acceleration effect of the First Bullet . Kurumi drags Shido and Miku into her shadow so that the two can speak privately. However, the strain of fighting three Spirits and maintaining the space proves too much for Kurumi, who resorts to using the Second Bullet to slow down time for their escape. Afterwards, Kurumi receives information about Tohka’s whereabouts from her other selves. She requests a pat on the head from Shido. Kurumi teases Shido further by adding another condition for helping him: something along the lines of saying "I like Kurumi better than Tohka" in front of the Princess. Kurumi tells a flustered Shido that she is only joking and reveals Tohka's location. However, as they arrive at DEM’s footsteps, Mana appears and attacks Kurumi. Seeing her chance to move on her own, she decided to leave Shido to Mana. Before leaving, she assures Shido that the frontal assault caused by clones would still remain. During the aftermath of the battle, Kurumi remarked that she never found her true target, the Second Spirit; the Spirit captured by DEM and the one who knows the identity of the First Spirit. Tobiichi Angel Origami finds Kurumi and requested to be sent to the past with the power of Kurumi's Twelfth Bullet . Kurumi jokingly asks Origami if she wanted to go back so that she can see Shido when he was an innocent child, in which Origami replied that she wished to go back five years ago to kill the Spirit that murdered her parents, thus changing the past. Sympathizing with Origami's desire to change the past, Kurumi eventually agrees to send Origami to the past. However, told Origami that she was using the former AST wizard as a test subject for the Twelfth Bullet, and that she would use Origami's spiritual energy to power the time travel. Origami remains adamant and assures Kurumi that she was ready to pay the price as long as she was sent back before the incident five years ago. Then, Kurumi summoned Zafkiel and shot Origami with the Twelfth Bullet. After seeing Origami tap into her inverse form, she took the chance to talk to Shido. Kurumi told him that everything he did will become meaningless once Origami went into her inverse form. She then proceeds to shoot Shido with the Ninth Bullet alongside the Twelfth Bullet, sending him to five years in the past to find out the reason for Origami's inversing. Tobiichi Devil After Shido realizes that he has traveled back in time, he suddenly hears Kurumi voice in his head. He scans his surroundings looking for Kurumi, but she tells him that she is in a different "time". Kurumi explains that she has sent Shido 5 years into the past using the Twelfth Bullet -, as well as the Ninth Bullet which allows her to connect –communicate telepathically and share senses– with people in a different time period. Shido argues that he needs to return to the present to help Tohka and the others, but Kurumi tells him about how she had sent Origami to the past before she came back as an Inverse Spirit. Kurumi says she wants proof that history can be changed. She gets a little sentimental and says she's talked too much. She then urges Shido to hurry and find out what caused Origami to go Inverse. After watching the events of 5 years ago unfold, Kurumi concludes that by sending Origami and Shido back in time, she had helped create the current timeline. She concludes that the best course of action is to send Shido back in time again to change history. However, in attempt to save spirit mana, the action would be done by the Kurumi of 5 years ago. Kurumi says that 5 years ago she was near where the fire broke out. Shido asks if she had met him at that time, but Kurumi denies this and says she was just there to see the fire, as a disaster on such a scale could have very well been caused by another Spirit. Kurumi says she can guarantee that she was around the fire then but she did not meet Shido. However, if such a meeting occurred, history would be altered. Past Kurumi, who was wearing an Eye-patch, asks what business Shido has in a place like this, which prompts him to bluntly ask her for help. Eye-patch Kurumi is surprised that Shido knows her name and warns him not to move. He tries to tell her that he was sent here by the Kurumi from 5 years later. Present Kurumi tells Shido that they don't have a lot of time and asks him to touch the eye-patch Kurumi. Shido says it's fine if she keeps pointing the gun at him, but he'd like her to hold his hand. Eye-patch Kurumi cautiously complies and present Kurumi quickly explains the situation. After a moment of silence, eye-patch Kurumi agrees to shoot Shido with the Twelfth Bullet. Before Shido disappears, eye-patch Kurumi wishes him luck and Shido tells her that he thinks the eye-patch suits her well. Present Kurumi lets out a choking sound upon hearing this while the other Kurumi thanks Shido for the compliment and bids him farewell till they meet again 5 years later. During the second time jump, Kurumi was listening in on Shido’s conversation with Phantom. She questions if Shido knows who Phantom is. Regardless, Phantom refuses to give answers to Shido on the basis that Kurumi is eavesdropping on their conversation. After the Origami’s appearance in the new timeline, Kurumi reappears before Shido and reveals that that she has also retained memories of the original world and she knows that Origami has become a Spirit, but she is uncertain as to what event could have caused Origami to become a Spirit in this world. Kurumi changes into her Astral Dress and says that she can, however, use the Tenth Bullet on Origami to find answers. Shido asks Kurumi for her help. However, the instant that Origami saw Kurumi, she automatically assumed her Inverse form. Origami calls out the name of her demon, Devil of Salvation , and attacks Kurumi and Shido. Kurumi leaps into air and shoots at Origami but the shot is easily blocked by Origami's "feathers", while the defenseless Kurumi is torn apart by Origami's attacks. Shido screams out Kurumi's name and turns to Origami, only to be surprised by how her "feathers" and Astral Dress have vanished, leaving Origami in her school uniform. Shido tries to make sense of the events before him and is more confused when Origami asks him what she's doing here. Origami asks Shido if she's had a black out again and says she's been losing consciousness since a while ago. She thinks she's probably suffering from anemia and leaves after asking Shido if he has read the note she's given him. Kurumi shows up again and tells him that it was only a clone created from the Eight Bullet . She tells him not to worry but says that it will be difficult to use the Tenth Bullet on Origami like this. Shido wonders if he's made a mistake, but Kurumi tells him that their current situation is not bad compared to what had taken place in the original world. Shido understands what Kurumi is saying but he can't agree with her because he wants to know what happened to Origami. Kurumi says she's also interested in how the world can be changed by altering past events, but tells Shido that she's not that softhearted and will be taking extra fees for any favors from now on. She bids Shido farewell and disappears into the shadows. Itsuka Disaster As was being prepared to be transported from Neryl Island to DEM’s Japanese headquarters, Kurumi launched a swarm of her clones to retrieve the captured the Spirit. However, at that instant, all of her clones were swiftly defeated by the new Adeptus 2. After Shido’s condition had been stabilized, Kurumi emerged from the wreckage of the transport aircraft. She uses the tenth bullet to recall the memories of the aircraft before it had crashed. She witnessed a scene where the aircraft trembled as a pillar of light erupted from the distance. She concluded that the event had something to do with Shido, and was grateful that she could retrieve the Second Spirit without sacrificing a lot of her clones. However, much to her surprise, the Second Spirit had already escaped. Nia Creation Kurumi came to visit Nia, the Second Spirit, after the latter had received a manga sales challenge from Kotori and the others. During the conversation, both parties had obtained information about the other. Kurumi through her clones, and Nia through her Angel. Using Rasiel, Nia was able to determine that Kurumi was the reason why the transport plane had no escorts. Kurumi responded that she was merely here to have her questions answered. While grateful towards Kurumi, Nia responded that she is a pacifist and wouldn't give dangerous information to someone like Kurumi. Kurumi sarcastically responded that no one would receive misfortune from her inquiry. Then, she asked Nia about the First Spirit who appeared in the world 30 years ago. She inquires about the reason for its appearance, the exact time and coordinates of its appearance, its power, and a way to kill it.Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 3 The rest of the conversation occurs off screen. However, the next time Kurumi appears, she is talking to one of her clones. She remarks that it would be impossible for her to defeat the First Spirit. However, she felt that all the murders she committed weren't in vain, since her angel could rewind time. Before leaving, she utters her disdain for the three people responsible for the First Spirit's appearance 30 years ago: Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers, and Eliot Baldwin Woodman.Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 4 Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 3-4, 6-7, 10-13 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 7-10, 12 ***Date A Live II: Episode 1, 6-10 ***Date A Live II OVA *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Kurumi summons her angel.jpg|Kurumi summons Zafkiel Datealive9.jpg DAL v3 05.png DAL v3 17.jpg Hands appearing from Shadows.jpg Kurumi Summons her Clones.jpg|Kurumi revealing her clones DAL v7 09.jpg Kurumi_Using_Yod,_Peeking_On_Miku's_Memories.jpg Angel: Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") Weapon:' Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Astral Dress: Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") Skills: [A gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet.] *'First Bullet:' Aleph 一の弾（アレフ） (Accelerates time on target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート）' (Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. *'Third Bullet: Gimmel [三の弾 '(ギメル) ]' (Effect Currently Unknown) *'Fourth Bullet: Dalet 四の弾（ダレット） (Rewinds time on a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Fifth Bullet: Hei' [五の弾'' (ヘイ) ]' (Effect Currently Unknown) *'Sixth Bullet: Vav''' ['''六の弾 (ヴァヴ'')'' ''] (Effect Currently Unknown) *'Seventh Bullet:' Zayin 七の弾（ザイン） (Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Eight Bullet:' Het 八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Ninth Bullet:' Tet 九の弾（テット） (allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from different time dimension) Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. *'Tenth Bullet:' Yud 十の弾（ユッド） (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Eleventh Bullet:' Yud Aleph '''[十一の弾'' (ユッド・アレフ）]' (Effect Currently Unknown) *'Twelfth Bullet:' Yud Bet 十二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power)'' Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock.'' Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary element while Time is her secondary element in terms of usage. Combined with the power of the 8th bullet, she can create a clone that has all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc., these clones can take the form of long white hands with red outlining when they are in Kurumi's shadows. However, as these are her past selves, they sometimes may contain feelings which the current Kurumi no longer possesses and as such, Kurumi will not hesitate to kill these clones if they choose to disobey her. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi herself as she has mentioned in the last chapter of volume 3 and in the epilogue of volume 4. She can form a single clone by shooting herself with Zafkiel's 8th bullet, or bring out all of her clones at once from the shadows which she keeps them in. She can also use these shadows to keep them in them all at once and all the time they've collected, if she need to do so. She can also control her clones partially through small fields of shadows, most often to hold someone in place and prevent them from moving. Her "Angel" is very powerful. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her time (life force). In order to get back her own life force, she has the ability to consume other people's to refill hers using a red barrier she calls the ", the clock in her eye showing how much life force she currently has. She utilizes two intricately designed guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether or not the Angel has been summoned already), and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. Kurumi has the ability to summon her spacequakes at will, as seen when she confronted Shido on the school rooftop. Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones can still use her guns, summon and dismiss Spacequakes at will, and even summon the . Quotes * (To her Classmates) "My name is Tokisaki Kurumi."..."I am a Spirit." Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 1 * "You were ready to kill another creature, yet you're scared to be killed. Don't you think that's weird? When you point a gun at another life... This is what happens." Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 4 * (To Phantom) "Thirty years ago, the Spirit that first appeared in this world. The 'First Spirit' became the origin of all the Spirits——my intention, is to kill it." Light Novel Volume 4, Epilogue * (To herself) "Well, I don't have much of a choice. I guess I'll end this here since I got Shido-san to pat my head today.----right, all of me?" ''Light Novel Volume 7, Chapter 10 * (To Shido Itsuka) ''“Okay then-----Let’s begin our war?” Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 5 * (To Shido Itsuka) "No matter how big the world is, Tokisaki Kurumi is the only person that can interfere with irreversible time. And also this Zafkiel. Please don’t lend your ears to nonsense made by smart scholars and authors. The thing that you-- Shido-san-- are looking right now, is the only truth." Light Novel Volume 11, Chapter 1 Trivia *Kurumi has the character "three" (三) in her name, referring to the third Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Understanding." *Zafkiel's (Kurumi's Angel) bullet names are originally from the Hebrew Alphabet. For example, Aleph, the first bullet (from 1 o'clock) represents the first letter. *Elohim means "God" in Hebrew. *Zafkiel's name refers to an archangel. The angel is sometimes equated with Zophiel/Jophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel. Zaphkiel is the "chief of the order of thrones", one of the 9 angels that rule Heaven and also one of, the 7 archangels. Zafkiel is also associated with the planet Saturn. *Zafkiel's name also means "Beholder of God" or "The Contemplation of God." *Kurumi's threat level is S-Class. Despite being lower than Inverse Tohka and Inverse Origami, it still makes her officially the most dangerous Spirit to be known in her standard form. This also excludes Rinne, who's threat level is SS-Class. *Kurumi's Angel is classified as an S-class Angel, the highest class until now. Her powers can't be measured by conventional scale and they may be growing from all the mana she's consumed. *In the anime, Kurumi may have appeared in episode 05 as a cameo (at exactly 2:45, the girl holding a red umbrella). *According to the author of the series, Kurumi is a yandere. She is also an old personal character of the author, even older than DaL itself, and the one he's the most attached to. *Tsunako stated that Kurumi is the DaL character who is the most worthwhile to draw. *The first kanji in Kurumi's surname ("Toki", 時) means "Time". References }} Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Female Category:Student Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Former Human Category:Secondary Movie Characters Category:Secondary Characters